


Denial (It Ain't Just A River)

by ladydragon76



Series: The Lottery [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Is Optimus really going to do this?  Yes, yes he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial (It Ain't Just A River)

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** The Lottery  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Y'all can just blame NK and the Twin for this. Mostly NK. She's a master bunneh lobber. In fact there are two more parts after this to this series and those are her fault too.

There was no way Optimus was going. None. Absolutely not. Megatron was insane. _Starscream_ … Starscream was _in-fragging-sane_. Optimus was _not_ going. He was just out driving. That he was heading south in the vague direction of Megatron's meeting place was _pure_ coincidence.

Because he was _not_ going to meet Megatron. Definitely not.

"I'm surprised you came," Megatron said from where he lounged in the long grasses, back resting against a rather random boulder in the small mountain meadow.

Alright. He might be meeting Megatron. But _only_ meeting. They had things to discuss after all. Like how Optimus did not appreciate Decepticons sneaking into his quarters and leaving datapads on his berth with invitations to interface.

Optimus transformed and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his distance. "Megatron," he greeted, using his best 'I'm stern and unamused' tone. "What is this about?"

Megatron smirked. "I was _very_ clear in my invitation."

Optimus reset his optics because _Megatron_ did not just spread his knees farther apart. "Yes. I read it. The question is what new, likely nefarious, plot is this? The Autobots are on high alert. If you think by drawing me away that they will be vulnerable, you are sorely mistaken." Lies. All lies. Optimus hadn't shared the datapad or what was on it with anyone.

Like hell was he dealing with that fallout.

"There is no trick, Prime. This is exactly what I said it was."

"You'd want me to think that," Optimus said, weight shifting. His array was not heating. He definitely hadn't enjoyed ridiculously hot and erotic dreams the night before. "I would leave and go protect my mechs, and the Decepticons would have a harder time executing your crazy plans."

"I don't want you thinking that because you would leave and not 'face me," Megatron said, and his legs might really have spread a bit more that time. "I promise, the other Decepticons are all in the _Victory_ behaving themselves because I want _no_ interruptions today." Megatron shifted again, one elbow hooking up on a slight jut of the rock. He gestured Optimus over by crooking a finger. "Come now, Optimus-"

"It'll take more than a finger," Optimus muttered.

"-I'm not even armed. As promised." He grinned, then chuckled a little, clearly having heard Optimus.

"So you've hidden your cannon nearby." Optimus actually looked around for it a little, and if the path of his search took him a bit closer to Megatron, that was totally an accident.

"If you consider my berthroom 'nearby', then yes, you're correct," Megatron said, having to look _up_ now from the ground to meet Optimus' optics. "There is no trick, Optimus. The Decepticons have been using the lottery for a while now. It has helped morale immensely, and been a very pleasant experience for me when my name's come up in the draw."

Optimus scowled down at Megatron, not at all stopping himself from looming, but this was Megatron, and he remained unaffected. "Why then? Why offer," he gestured at Megatron, "this to me?"

Megatron's grin turned downright mischievous. "I thought it might be fun to work out the tension between us another way."

For a long moment Optimus just stared down at his longtime enemy. This _could_ be a plot. Even if what Megatron was offering was sincere, he could still be hoping to work an angle. Wrap Optimus up in his emotions and make it harder for the Autobot leader to strike him. He would be wrong, but it was a possibility.

Apparently Optimus was taking too long thinking about it, because Megatron rolled his optics and stood. "I know it's likely not as… novel to an Autobot, but Decepticon culture has managed to cling to the notion that valves are… weak." He shrugged one shoulder. "The lottery has worked better than I ever expected to keep them all in line."

Optimus refused to step back and give ground, which left him with only a few finger widths between his crossed arms and Megatron's chest plating. He wasn't about to admit that Autobots, despite their civilian start had adopted that particular idea as well. Being on Earth only seemed to reinforce the idea as humans had two genders, the male and supposedly 'stronger' sex having a spike and no valve at all. Logically, Optimus knew it was ridiculous. Even the majority of humans knew better despite the strife between them over such subjects. Optimus wasn't the sort to push into his soldiers' berth practices in such a way, but there had been a few arguments between mechs who had been flirting happily, only to discover that neither was willing to allow use of his valve to the other.

"What if a mech isn't willing?" Optimus asked, because while Megatron was here and seemed more than willing, he couldn't imagine _all_ Decepticons were.

"We had a small issue with that, but it was mostly a misunderstanding and has been worked out. I reminded them all that the valve mech's pleasure is to be seen to as well as their own." Megatron gave Optimus a challenging look. "If you're suggesting I would condone rape, get that thought right out of your helm. In fact, if anything, the lottery has allowed mechs the excuse to enjoy what they perceived as the weaker position during interfacing without losing face." He smirked. "We've quite the sexual revolution happening, Prime. There have been rumors that mechs use their valves even if it isn't their turn. Now." He planted his aft on the boulder and leaned back on his hands with his legs spread. "Are we done talking? Because I do still have tomorrow as my turn before the next drawing, and there are mechs hoping to steal a few moments of my time."

"Just a few?" Optimus snarked. "I thought the valve mech's pleasure was to be seen to as well?"

Impish was not a word Optimus had ever expected to associate with Megatron, but he did now. "Are you saying that you _need_ a long time to pleasure a lover, Optimus?" Megatron looked entirely too smug, and Optimus felt a darkness coil around the desire to wipe the expression off his face. "Whatever you need. I am here to accommodate."

Optimus' hands snapped out to hook into Megatron's shoulder seams. He yanked the mech right up to his feet, a little voice whispering that Megatron had probably been goading him into this all along. With a twist and a shove, the Decepticon was sprawled over the boulder, aft at a good level to be fragged into the next year.

Megatron looked back over his shoulder as Optimus kicked his feet farther apart and gripped his waist. "I am not interested in pain or injury, Prime."

There was a warning there, but it was unneeded. "It won't be pain or injury keeping you from standing when I'm through with you," Optimus retorted, though he stayed as they were, willing to step back and stop if Megatron showed the least sign of resistance. Battle was one thing, but Optimus did not hurt mechs in his berth. Or elsewhere.

"Impress me and I'll let you know next time my name is drawn," Megatron said, complete with an aft wiggle.

Then Megatron's panel clicked lightly and retracted, and Optimus was faced with a valve already glistening with lubricant. That interest he had been denying surged with his spike, and there might have been an audible _thok_ as the tip met the interior of his panel. It certainly hurt, but not enough to distract Optimus from the lust rushing his lines.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He _had_ to ask. This could be considered treason, actually, rather than just taking advantage. Maybe the Decepticons didn't care, but Optimus' command staff probably would.

Still not enough to keep his panel from retracting and his spike extending to point right at the waiting valve.

"I'm extremely sure." Megatron pushed himself up a bit and looked back. He spotted Optimus' spike, licked his lips, and said, "And now I am even more so." Garnet optics flicked up to meet Optimus', and in a purring tone he had never thought Megatron capable of, the tyrant _growled_ , "In me. _Now_."

Consent didn't get much clearer than that, so Optimus closed the half-step between them and watched his spike disappear into a valve slick and hot and as perfect a fit as if it'd been created _for_ him. Lightning tingled through his lines, Megatron's low moan filling the glen. Optimus shook his helm. Was he really doing this? As he withdrew nearly all the way just to feel that glorious slide over his entire spike again, he decided, yes. Yes, he absolutely was.

"Primus," Megatron gasped, plating chiming as he shivered. "More of that."

"Just this?" Optimus asked, pulling back just as slowly as before until only the very tip of his spike rested within the rim of Megatron's valve. He pushed back in, optics shutting as heady bliss washed over him.

"Yes," Megatron gasped as Optimus pushed just a bit deeper and rocked the end of his spike over the deepest cluster of nodes.

"I'm going to make you beg," Optimus purred as he moved.

Megatron _whimpered_ , and it was the best sound Optimus had ever heard. It took _effort_ for Optimus to continue at such a slow pace, but like Pit was he wasting this opportunity on a quickie. He fought down the urge to really thrust, hands tight on Megatron's waist to keep him from pushing back too fast or hard as well. Megatron growled and pushed himself up so he was braced on his hands and tried to rock himself back, but Optimus leaned in over his back and chuckled by his audial.

"One word," Optimus murmured in a dark, deep tone as he leaned his weight in. He planted one hand just behind one of Megatron's on the boulder, and with the other reached under and across to grip Megatron's opposite shoulder. They were too near in size for Optimus to completely cover the other mech, but it did the trick of keeping Megatron from being able to steal even a little control. A good thing, because there was already a tingling at the base of Optimus' spinal struts and a tightness coiling deep in his belly. "Just one little word, Megatron."

Megatron bit out a rather vile curse, rocking back against Optimus, his helm throw back and vents roaring.

"I can feel those calipers fluttering around my spike," Optimus purred, refusing to move despite the minutes dragging by. "Can you overload just from this? Just from having me buried inside you so deep?" He retracted his battlemask and lipped a line down Megatron's neck cables only to end with a sharp bite against the collar faring. The valve clenched hard and rippled, Megatron hissing.

"Optimus!" he gasped. And no, _that_ was the best sound Optimus had ever heard.

"Mmm… I like that," Optimus said and gave a light rock of his own hips in reward. Just one, no matter how pleasure shot to his spark. "Not the right word though."

"Sadist!"

Optimus chuckled and nipped at Megatron's neck again. "That's not the right word either." He ground inward, tightening his hold on Megatron when the mech bounced on his feet a little. "Now, now…" It was more difficult to read Megatron, but there was nothing but lust and desperate desire in his field.

"Please," Megatron gasped before whimpering again. "Please!" he cried louder, and Optimus decided to stop labeling the best sounds until this was over.

"Please what? Stop? Fuck you through the boulder? You need to be more specific."

"Such… language." Megatron's plating rattled in a full-body shiver as Optimus rolled his hips. "Ah! Frag me hard, you glitch!" When Optimus did nothing but nibble along his neck, Megatron whined. Optimus _felt_ him give in before the words came out. " _Please_! Optimus, frag me!"

Optimus growled approval, shifted the arm banded across Megatron's torso back to his hip, drew back, then plunged in hard. Megatron shouted, his arms giving out so that he lay sprawled over the boulder once again. Optimus straightened and moved his free hand to the back of Megatron's neck, gripping tight, then thrust hard and fast. Black fingers gouged the stone. Megatron shook hard, a low sound building into a roar as his valve clench-release-clenched. Optimus admired the arch of the silver back and let himself fall too. Ecstasy boiled up, surging with each hot spurt of transfluid that shot deep into Megatron.

The valve clamped tight again, a sharp almost-scream breaking from Megatron as he overloaded again. Optimus smirked, rather pleased with himself even as the high of his own release began to sink into a comfortable, buzzing warmth. He rocked Megatron through the overload, hands smoothing up and down the mech's back until the oversensitivity of his spike grew too strong to ignore.

Optimus pulled back, but before he could go more than a step, Megatron shoved himself up, spun, and tackled Optimus to the ground. For just an instant, Optimus was sure he was being attacked, but then Megatron claimed his mouth in a hard, deep kiss.

"We should have done that ages ago," Megatron said when he drew back.

Optimus laughed, head reeling from the fall and the kiss. "Agreed. We should do it again sometime now that we know it's so much fun." It beat tearing at each other on a battlefield by a long shot.

Megatron smirked and shifted to his knees, slick array pressed right against the underside of Optimus' spike. He gave a slow grinding roll of his hips. "The general rule is that a mech only gets one turn so all have a chance."

"You expect me to believe you follow rules?" Optimus asked, hands going to Megatron's hips.

"We're not lawless, Prime." It could have gone further, devolved into an argument, but Megatron rocked again and smiled down at Optimus, and Optimus found himself immensely relieved. "As I was saying. The general rule is once, but since I know exactly who I have left to see before the drawing tomorrow, I think I can spare a little more time." He planted his hands on Optimus' shoulders, pinning him to the ground despite a lack of protest.

"I thought the point was that I was in charge here?"

Smirking, Megatron shook his helm, valve rim riding up and down the length of Optimus' spike. "The point is spiking my valve. I never said you were in charge, though that was rather pleasant."

"Rather pleasant, he says," Optimus huffed. He pulled Megatron down harder and rocked his own hips up. "Do better then." He smirked and bucked upward. "If you think you can."

Megatron lifted himself and slowly- oh, so deliciously slowly, impaled himself on Optimus' spike. "I intend to."


End file.
